


who you gonna call? not ghostbusters

by whatthefuckamidoinghere



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy halloween, M/M, Supernatural Elements, ghost!Hoseok, human!kihyun, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefuckamidoinghere/pseuds/whatthefuckamidoinghere
Summary: Kihyun grabbed the first thing he could find, which happened to be the remote, and brandished it in front of him.“What the fuck is you?” he yelled, certainly looking like an old crazy man with his hair pointing at every direction and red hoodie covering half of his frame.“Calm down I’m not gonna eat you” the figure responded in a suave voice, tone like velvet that made Kihyun’s hair stand on his nape.“Step in the light you fucking moron” the student hissed, still gripping at the tv remote like his life depended on it.





	who you gonna call? not ghostbusters

 

 

Kihyun let out a grunt when he heard his doorbell ring for the umpteenth time in the same evening.

“Is it too much to ask to have some silence?” the young man grumbled before leisurely rising from his small couch, making him miss the comfy and warm material already.

Kihyun tightened his hoodie around his torso, covering his cold palms with the large sleeves. When he saw a tiny cloud of steam leaving his lips, he realized he really should call the apartment’s owner to tell him he still didn’t have a functional heating. The black haired boy made his way toward the little door, unlocking his three latches and slowly opening the wooden surface with a squeak.

The young man lived alone in a very modest studio, at the very bottom of an old building, meaning at the sixth floor without a lift. Yes, sometimes he wished he had more money, especially when he had to climb the endless wooden stairs that creaked every time he set a foot on it. But he was just a mere student majoring in psychology so he should be thankful to find a place to sleep.

Kihyun was now face to face with a small group of children, all wearing colorful costumes, orange, red and black mixed between little witches, pumpkins, ghost and something that looked like a vampire? The student opened his door wider with a sigh and anticipated the next words that would leave the kids’ mouth, their genuine smiles directed at him.

“Trick or treat!” they screamed happily in unison, extending their small hands where rested plastic bags already filled with all sorts of candies and chocolates.

Kihyun hid his embarrassment behind a forced smile “Uh… yeah, I don’t really have anything to give you” he slowly explained, watching the light in the children’s eyes disappear.

He felt bad for them, they were young and halloween was certainly a big day for them.

But he was broke.

“If you don’t give candies to us, you’ll be cursed!” a tiny girl spoke seriously and pointed her wand at the older who made a face at her words.

“Well being in my situation is already a curse, miss” he scoffed playfully when the little girl replaced her pointy hat on her blond braids. “I’m sorry kids I don’t have anything, and how did you even got up here without panting?”

“Your house is very scary” the boy disguised as ghost said, white sheet muffling the sound of his voice.

“It looks like it’s gonna crumble”

“Are you a bad witch?”

Kihyun stayed perplexed at the sudden question, and a little offended. “Do I look like one?” he muttered with an eyebrow raised.

He didn’t have the time to reply as the small group began to make its way down the old stairs, some of the kids running while screaming when the lamp of the corridor crackled.

“Mister your house is haunted!” the little girl yelled before following her friends, letting the black haired man stand dumbfounded beside his door, asking himself what just happened.

This was actually the fifth time in the night he had to interrupt his reading to open the door and say the same thing every time he found children expecting something from him. Now that it was ten in the evening, Kihyun thought he would finally have a moment of peace.

The young man sat again on the beige sofa, swallowed by the thick blanket he left near the pillows. He took with careful fingers the book resting on the coffee table, passing his slim fingers in his jet black locks that messed with his eyes. Finally, he could let himself drown in the quietness of his apartment, one single lamp lightening the place in a yellowish gleam. He could hear the faded sound of rain hitting the glass of the small window in the roof, the coldness of the outside suddenly being very present.

Suppressing a shiver, Kihyun brought the hood of his sweater on his head, trying to keep a hint of warmness as the thunder brightened the dark sky. Well, he hoped the kids were long gone with the sudden violent rain that poured in the streets.

 

 

_ding dong_

 

 

Kihyun slammed his book on his lap, a loud sigh escaping his chapped lips “Are you fucking kidding me?” he groaned.

He stood still, waiting for whoever was at his door to leave. And he hoped they would. Rapidly.

 

 

_ding dong_

 

 

The young man faked a sob and got up, throwing his book somewhere as he walked toward his door. Just as he was about to open it, he halted his hand, letting his fingers rest on the surface, quiet. Who rang at people’s door at ten in the night? On the sixth fucking floor in a shitty building?

Yes, definitely not children.

With a rising heartbeat, Kihyun let his ear touch the door, breath quick and throat suddenly dry. He thought he died when the doorbell rang a third time, making him almost jump to the roof. Kihyun took his phone in hand, ready to dialect the police number as his other hand, now sweaty, held the knob. He turned it slowly, letting only two inches between his door and the wall, enough space to look at the corridor. And Kihyun widened his eyes.

There was nobody here.

Feeling a rush of relief in his body, the black haired boy opened his door more to have a better sight. After turning his head in every direction possible he closed his door as if nothing had happened, frown on his face.

“What the fuck” he simply whispered.

The doorbell rang again.

“Okay I had enough of this shit” and at these words, Kihyun threw his door open, anger mixed with annoyance boiling in his veins.

But again, there was nobody in front of him and the bulb in the corridor began to crackle more regularly before fading completely and leave the stairs in the dark. With a huff, Kihyun slammed his door close, locking his three latches all over again, just to make sure. He would call someone tomorrow for the light.

The black haired man readjusted the hood on his head just as the only lamp in his studio was suddenly turned off too.

Okay, this was just a problem with the electricity Kihyun thought. He was used to this kind of small defaults in his apartment. He had already faced a flood from the roof the day it had rained like it was the fucking apocalypse, so he didn’t worry about some lamp shutting down in the night.

Kihyun took out his phone to light up the room just to find a black screen, still black even after at least ten attempts to turn it on.

“Great” he breathed out, feeling mocked by his own house. “I have everything under control. I am a rational student who always find a solution even when life is a bi-”

He abruptly stopped when the thunder hit the window, wind loud and fast against the walls as he felt his heart jump in his chest. “Alright alright, it’s just the weather” he nervously chuckled. Wait, was he nervous just because of this?

The sudden fall of his book on the ground made him turn around, socks sliding on the floor as he watched with wide eyes the pillows on the couch fall one by one.

“What-” the blanket previously on the sofa was moving on its own, yes on its own, and danced around the coffee table, caressing the wooden object like it was cleaning it before landing on the couch again, neat and perfectly folded.

Kihyun could only rub his eyes.

He could see very small sparks appearing on the yellow walls, like red and gold stars slowly illuminating the room, the darkness pierced by points of lights and he really asked himself if there was something in the coffee he drank earlier.

“Nice place” a voice spoke in his ear, making him jerk away from whatever was there, legs stomping and feet tangling as he hit his back against the closet near his television.

“What the bloody freaking fuck” he yelled, heart echoing in his throat as he laid his eyes on a figure standing right in the middle, a silhouette only visible thanks to the little lights in the room.

Kihyun grabbed the first thing he could find, which happened to be the remote, and brandished it in front of him. “What the fuck is you?” he yelled, certainly looking like an old crazy man with his hair pointing at every direction and red hoodie covering half of his frame.

“Calm down I’m not gonna eat you” the figure responded in a suave voice, tone like velvet that made Kihyun’s hair stand on his nape.

“Step in the light you fucking moron” the student hissed, still gripping at the tv remote like his life depended on it.

He finally saw the figure step closer, lights dancing around him to reveal his features in red shades. And shit he didn’t expect that.

What was standing in front of him was a man, a boy -he didn’t know what term he should use- with a perfectly normal appearance, but with an eerie beauty.

The intruder had straight black locks falling gracefully on his forehead, leading to a long and thin nose just above the most beautifully sculpted pair of lips, their shade of pink contrasting with the white of his skin. Abnormal white. His outfit was beyond mundane, gray plain short sleeved shirt and baby blue jeans, feet covered by black converses. But what struck Kihyun was his eyes. His eyes that were shining in the dark with a mysterious gleam, pupils thin in blue orbs, a light and almost pale blue. A color he had never seen on anyone, even in magazines. Maybe he was wearing contacts the student thought for a second. But the way the man’s eyes were filled with a burning fire of passion and a icy gleam at the same time made Kihyun realized there was something definitely not _normal_ about the person standing in front of him.

“I’m Hoseok” the man spoke again, voice still calm as if the situation was completely usual.

“And who the fuck are you? How did you even get here? Did you climb on the roof?” the student questioned rapidly, eyes never leaving the stranger.

“The door actually” the man replied with a smile. “I passed by the door”

“Stop playing with me you asshole there was nobody at the door” Kihyun answered. “Where the fuck do you come from? Are you a thief? Mafia? You’ll find nothing here so get the fuck out of here before I call the police”

“Calm down mister, I’m not a criminal” the man, Hoseok, responded with a chuckle and the other was beginning to be really confused with what was going on.

It was supposed to be a normal evening. A normal halloween evening where he was about to sleep as usual on his small couch, ready to begin a new boring day at college when the sun would rise.

“Please go away” he finally said, tired.

“Ah, I can’t”

“I already told you there’s nothing here! You can take my tv if you want” Kihyun proposed, grip less harsh on the remote he held.

“And I already told you I’m not here to steal from you”

“Then what?” the student replied, gaze skeptical. “I’m counting to three, if you’re still there I will call the police I swear” he stated with a threatening glare. He didn’t have time for this kind of bullshit.

“No I’m-”

“One”

“Listen I-”

“Two”

“Please don’t-”

Kihyun took his phone, which had miraculously recovered, out ready to press the call button “Three”

But he suddenly felt his hands covered by a pair of larger ones, rough fingers stopping him from touching his phone. He jerked his head toward the unknown man who was now hovering him, the room still in a half darkness as the stranger stared at him with his incredible eyes, Kihyun’s back still against the wall. The student watched his phone’s screen slowly becoming black under the man’s hand, eyes as wide as saucers and body shivering at the coldness of the other’s skin.

“Please don’t call the cops it’s useless” and the student was scared for a moment.

“Are you going to kill me?” he found himself asking, which was quite stupid. Murderers didn’t warn people when they killed them.

The man looked at him with a surprised look “What? no- no of course not why would I do that?” he said, breath close to Kihyun’s face. A little too close. The student could clearly define the strange patterns in the other’s unusual eyes, delicate curved lines spreading around the black pupil, a sea of different shades of blue, alluring yet chilling.

“What are you?” And the man let his lips curve in a small smile, almost shy as he didn’t realized they were still holding hands.

“I’m a ghost” and Kihyun blinked a few times before snorting at the comment.

“Okay there was definitely something in my coffee” he muttered, detaching his palms from the other’s ones to tap on his chest. “You are not real. This is just a dream and everything is fine”

He missed the stupefied look on the stranger’s face.

“I am a logical and rational person, ghosts don’t exist, same case for witches, werewolves or whatever shit the human being invented for halloween” Kihyun said as calmly as possible, massaging his temples. “When I’ll open my eyes, you’ll be gone” he continued before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. A good minute passed when he dared to take a peek of the room.

The handsome stranger was still here, giving him a curious look.

Kihyun sighed heavily and waved the forgotten remote in the man’s direction “Be gone” he spoke.

Of course nothing happened.

“That’s it I’m calling the police”

“I’m a ghost, it’s not worth it! They won’t see me”

“Then why can I see you huh?” the student scoffed. “You’re just some creepy dude invading my house right now! Where are your parents? Where’s your house? And who are you exactly?”

“I told you, my name’s Hoseok”

“When you introduce yourself you don’t just give your first name! You give all your name you disrespectful pervert”

“Hey I’m not a pervert!” the other argued, a childish expression adorning his face.

“Then get out of my house!”

“I can’t!”

“Why the fuck? Because you’re a ghost?”

“Yes!”

“Cut the bullshit!”

“Then how could I do this?” the broad man exclaimed before literally smashing his fist on the televison’s screen under Kihyun’s shocked gaze.

But nothing happened. There was not a single piece of glass on the floor, not any broken sound, not any shaking when the man’s arm collided with the solid object. Because his arm was simply inside the screen, swallowed by the surface, and Kihyun watched with a mix of awe and horror as the stranger extracted his hand from the black tv, intact.

“What the absolute fuck did you-” he began, at loss of words after what he just witnessed.

“I told you I’m a ghost” the stranger smiled sheepishly, showing his palm to the smaller man who could only gape.

“But how can I-” the student spoke as he lifted his sleeved hand, fingers aligning with the other’s ones. He brushed his hand on the other, feeling his skin itch when their skin touched.

“Yeah, you can see me, and you can touch me” Hoseok said in a soft voice, following every curious move the smaller made in front of him. It was cute how the boy seemed to be fascinated by his body, eyes scanning him entirely.

The room was still in the dark, red and white sparks like dragonflies around them.

“That’s really fucked up”

“You swear a lot” Hoseok chuckled.

“I swear a lot when I’m stressed” Kihyun finally set his eyes on Hoseok’s ones, already amazed by the intriguing being. “And… how did you get here? I mean why are you here, _here_ , when you should be uh… up _here_?” he asked unsure.

“I don’t know” the taller said, gaze fixed on the boy in a red hoodie.

“Okay uh… do you want to eat something?” at that Hoseok burst out laughing, a nice melody to Kihyun’s ears.

“Do you have candies? It’s halloween after all!” the broad man giggled.

“Not for much longer it’s already half past eleven” the student retorted as he made his way toward the coffee table, picking up an apple that rested there and handing it to the other.

He noticed the dark look in Hoseok’s eyes, gaze filled with sadness. “You don’t like apples?” he joked but stopped smiling when the man’s expression didn’t brighten.

“Can I kiss you?” the ghost boy suddenly asked, making Kihyun’s heart skip a heartbeat.

“I beg your pardon?” the student almost choked on his words, too astonished to answer something else.

Hoseok walked closer, legs going through the coffee table like it was the most normal thing in the universe and stood right in front of the smaller man who watched him with a blush invading his cheeks, visible even in the darkness.

The taller put a shy hand on Kihyun’s cheek, thumb trembling on his jaw and the student asked himself if it was even possible for a ghost to shake. But Hoseok couldn’t look more human in this moment, translucent eyes full of regret and misery, looking at Kihyun with the most precious gaze.

“I knew you were a pervert” Hoseok finally broke into a smile at the remark. And Kihyun found himself smiling too because he liked when the other showed happiness for some weird reason.

“It’s just that I’ll be gone at midnight”

“...like cinderella?” another quiet laugh.

“You could say that yes” Hoseok smiled timidly, hands fidgeting with his shirt.

The black haired student bit his lip for a second, regretting what he was about to say because it was surely the dumbest thing he would ever say in his life, in the weirdest situation he had encountered.

“Do I have a chance to see you again if you drop your shoe?”

Yes, he was flirting with a ghost. Blame it on the tiredness.

“So you don’t want me out of your house after all” Hoseok smirked, piercing blue eyes smiling at the same time as his mouth.

“I never said that, you’re still not welcomed. Especially if you break the lights every time you step a foot here”

“Yeah… sorry” Hoseok mumbled with a light laugh. “I won’t bother you too much since I’m only able to appear on the last day of october”

The student took a step back, legs colliding with the couch “Only today?” he asked rather loudly, surprising both the ghost boy and himself.

“Yeah… but like each year” Kihyun close his mouth to open it right after, one of his hand automatically clutching at Hoseok’s wrist, the latter looking at him.

“So that means I won’t see you till next year” the student stated, watching the other boy nod. “Then we better hurry before you disappear” he said and sat on the beige sofa, taking Hoseok with him.

“To do what?”

“Talk”

The ghost boy looked confused “Talk… about what?”

“About everything and anything. Tell me whatever you want” the black haired student explained, covering his frame with the previous alive blanket. And after a second he covered Hoseok’s legs too. Maybe he didn’t feel the low temperature but Kihyun felt cold for him.

Such a small gesture, but it warmed Hoseok’s lifeless heart.

“Alright then” the boy agreed. “But… what about my kiss?”

“I need to know you to be sure you’re worth to be kissed by my valuable lips”

“Right” Hoseok giggled, arms circling his knees under the blanket. “Can I ask you something?”

“Be my guest”

The ghost boy smiled, looking a little embarrassed “What’s your name?”

And the student laughed out loud, realizing he had forgotten to give that information. Well it’s not like he knew the guy a few hours ago. He pressed his knees closer to Hoseok’s ones, hands brushing in the calm of the night, thunder and rain long gone.

“Yoo Kihyun”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween my dudes idk what this is but hope you enjoy


End file.
